Moonless Night
by aomurasakiai
Summary: [{(COMPLETE)}] Can a vampire fall in love with a vagabond... and rid himself of a lonely, solitude life? +Songfic+


Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  Dark, Creepy-ish, Vampire Duo POV

Pairings:  ?+2 / 2+?

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  PG-13

Dedication:  KKChitown, whose contest I stumbled on therefore motivating me to write this songfic that I *was* going to put off until later.  ^_^

Special Notes:  
'thoughts'  
//inner voice//

Song: "Tsuki no nai Yoru [Moonless Night]" from "Fushigi Yugi OVA"

Songfic Notes:

[romaji song lyrics]  
(English translation)  
  


Moonless Night [Part 01 of 01]  
*Entered in "Devil with an Angel's Face" Contest*

[sono mukashi shinjirarete-ita  
bibou ni yadoru ja'aku na kokoro]  
(A long time ago, they used to believe  
that within a beautiful person dwells an evil heart.)

Night seeps into the desolate town long after the restless bodies scurried away into the confines of their homes.

The human population has dwindled, and soon there will be no more.

Slipping out of the shadows, I take a greater comfort in the darkness so pure.  Something about the black veils created by the humans' fabrications feels... so stained... so soiled.

Reaching my hands up to the hood upon my head, the silky cloth slips off, revealing myself to the nocturnal stillness.

A pale-white face, with thin ruby lips.  Violet eyes that glow behind the bangs of chestnut hair.  The twine of chestnut continuing and disappearing into the depths of the black cloak.

Turning around, I move towards the house of one targeted victim.

Smoothly.  Swiftly.  Silently.

Not even a breath escapes...

[hime yaka ni soshite hiya yaka ni  
yogoto ni okoru sangeki]  
(In secret, and then cold-heartedly,  
the tragedy happens night after night.)

~*~*~*~*~

[wakaku kegare no nai chi no ka wo  
motomesama you ma no te]  
(The hand of an evil power  
seeks the scent of young, unsullied blood.)

When daylight hours beckons the morning sun, I slip back into the shadows.  Blending in, melting in.  Narrowed eyes ever so focused, scanning the crowd for another unfortunate to mark on.

And they rest on a petite young boy.  Blonde hair with taintless aquamarine eyes.

'Now... to wait for the night.'

[zankoku na kairaku no naka de  
ikenie no chi ni yoishirete-yuku]  
(In the midst of cruel pleasure,  
it grows drunk with its victims' blood.)

Finally releasing the limp figure I lick my retracted canines clean, savoring the taste like a sweet wine.

'Another to join my world.'

Looking down at the still figure I can see already see the changes taking place.  His face paler, his teeth longer.

//Soon to join you and this icy detachment.//

Closing my eyes I walk away, not wanting to admit that the solitude still remains cold.

'I do this to live.  No other reason.'

[eien no bi wo tamotsu tame ni  
yogoto ni okoru sangeki]  
(To keep its eternal beauty,  
the tragedy happens night after night.)

Spying a lone vagabond up the dark street, I smirk.

'What a fool.'

As the gap between us diminishes, I begin to grow warm.  A strange sensation but somewhat... pleasant.  Dismissing it, I move to block his way and whisper.

[ki wo tsuke nasai  
tsuki no nai yoru wa]  
(Please be careful  
on a moonless night.)

He looks up and I meet his cobalt blue eyes.

~*~*~*~*~

Days later, my perplexity builds more and more.  Twisting and turning through the alleys, I avoid him again in this cat-and-mouse game.

'He's good.'

The young blue-eyed vagabond managed to keep up with me for days with limited rest.  I must say I'm impressed.  A spark of interest grows, along with the pleasant warmth, replacing my puzzlement.

Traveling farther away from the townspeople, I wait for him to find me again like he had so many times before.

The soft, advancing footsteps signals his approach.  Stepping into the light, I face him for the second time.

"Why do you follow me?"

He remains silent as if pondering for a suitable answer.  Finally, he speaks.

"I... I'm not sure.  It's something about you that... draws me to you."

Mild shock spreads through me.  The warmth within grows to a problematic point.

"Hmph."  Spinning on my heel I turn around to walk away, only to have a hand clasp my arm firmly but gently.  I glare at the human, but he seems unfazed as he pulls me closer, whispering in an almost urgent tone.

"Please, at least tell me your name!"

I stare into his desperate eyes.

//Such a warm shade of blue.//

My breath hitches momentarily before I shake my head, ridding such thoughts.

"That... is a secret."  I reply before wrenching my arm away from his loosened grasp.

~*~*~*~*~

The night of the full moon, a couple of weeks after my first encounter of the lone traveler.  This is the night the humans can rest a bit easier for I am within my castle walls far from town.  I do not feed tonight.  If I do, that person will be bound to me for eternity.

//Someone who can disburden you of this loneliness.//

'Silence!  I do not need anyone!'  Standing up swiftly, I walk over to the tall windows to peer out into the night.

[doko made mo tooku doko made mo  
fumou no kouya fukiwataru kaze]  
(Boundless and distant...  
A barren wilderness, the wind blowing.)

In the distance, I can make out a cloaked figure.

'Who?--  I'm not expecting anyone.'

//It's him.//

I gasp in disbelief.

'Just what does that he think he is doing?!'

I draw my breath in sharply as he looks up, our eyes meeting like the first time.  Dropping his gaze a moment later, he continues walking towards... me.

[hitobito no kuchi no ha ni noboru  
oka ni sobieru kojou yo]  
(A castle towering on a hill  
talked about by the people.)

I pull the front door open with such force that it bangs against the wall, the sound echoing through the quiet hallways.

"What are you *doing* here?" I say in a low, but barely restrained voice as rage bubbles within me.

Taking his hood off, he steps closer.

'No...'

[kesshite]  
(Stay away)

I back away from him and his fixed gaze.  His fearless gaze.

//He is the one whom you've been waiting for all this time.//

'No!  He isn't!  It isn't true!!'

Looking back at him, I plead silently with my own eyes.

[(chikazuite wa ikenai)]  
((Don't ever get close))

My retreat is halted by a wall and alarm increases into panic as he slowly wraps his wiry arms around my neck, exposing his own to me.

I shut my eyes tightly.

'I... I can't... I can't do this...'

[nido to modore wa shinai]  
(or you will never return.)

He presses closer, whispering in my ear.

"It's ok."

Opening my eyes, I see the lean neck a hair's-breadth from my mouth.  I let out a low whimper as I try to quell my natural urges.  He smiles against my ear.

"I want you to.  I want... to be with you.  I... I love you..."

And the warmth inflames within me, threatening to crack my black heart.  Wrapping my own arms around his waist, I pull him flush against me as I kiss his neck before sinking my teeth in slowly, softly.

[hime yaka ni soshite hiya yaka ni  
maku wo furoshita sangeki]  
(In secret, and then cold-heartedly,  
the curtain fell on the tragedy.)

He holds onto me as I drain him gradually.

"I love you." he whispers again.

A tear escapes my eye, trailing down my cheek as my heart bursts from the passion within.

[(furuete...)]  
((Tremble...))

He finally falls limp.  A small smile steals across my face as I pick up this unknown stranger who freed my heart.

Walking up the stairs unhurriedly, I reach the door of my bedroom, opening it gently and quietly.

Placing him on the soft bed, I pull the satin covers over my life mate.

//Your soul mate.//

Smiling more, I agree for once.

I stroke his cheek before brushing my lips against his lightly.

[nemure yo...]  
(Sleep well...)

Owari


End file.
